


After Creatures

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney Whitmore two sentence fiction. Stargirl smiled after she defeated a creature and returned to her home.





	After Creatures

I never created Courtney Whitmore.

Stargirl smiled after she defeated a creature and returned to her home. Her eyes widened the minute her frowning stepfather appeared and she figured he frightened her more than a creature's fangs.

THE END


End file.
